Kiss Me Slowly
by Faikitty
Summary: A different kiss for everyday. Short drabbles using a list of 20 kisses. Kurogane/Fai.
1. Angel

**Angel Kiss  
**To give someone an angel kiss, kiss them very gently on their eyelids or on the spot right next to their eye, using just your lips. It's a very romantic way to wake someone up or say goodbye.

* * *

Fai has always looked most beautiful while sleeping, Kurogane thinks. He doesn't know what it is exactly. There's just something about how Fai's blond hair shifts as he breathes, chest rising and falling in a slow and steady rhythm. His lips are parted slightly, and when Kurogane lies close he can feel the breath brush gently against his cheek. He smells of spearmint and lilies and even of ice in the night.

It's the only time he isn't jabbering with his speech speckled with lies, the only time Kurogane is able to think in peace. Yet time after time he finds his thoughts returning to the man asleep on his bed, and when Fai shifts with a sigh the ninja can't help but turn to look at him with a gaze far gentler than it is during the day.

Fai's thoughts are far away from the other man as he dreams. His dreams (or perhaps, it would be more accurate to call them nightmares) featuring a recurring character.

"A…shu…"

Kurogane never needs to hear the whole name. It's evident enough from the tear that runs down Fai's face who he is dreaming about. The mage dreams about his king often, much more often than Kurogane would like him too. Kurogane leans over, bed creaking beneath him, and places a soft kiss on the corner of Fai's eye, his lips barely brushing the skin. Fai stirs a bit at the touch.

"Ku…"

Kurogane smiles. Fai really is most beautiful when he's asleep.


	2. Spiderman

_**Spiderman Kiss**  
Based on the kiss in the 2002 movie __Spider-Man_, the Spiderman kiss involves kissing someone whose face is upside-down from yours, so your top lip kisses their bottom lip and vice versa.

* * *

_Kurogane recently took to ignoring Fai when the mage was being especially annoying. He found this to be a wonderful tactic, far better than getting angry and yelling. Fai behaves as a child does; if no one pays attention to him, he stops acting so immature. If Kurogane doesn't yell at him and chase him, why, where's the fun in that?_

"Kuro-tan," Fai sings. Kurogane, lying on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other, glanced over at him then returned his gaze to the words in front of him. "You've been grouchy lately," Fai informs him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to ignore someone while they're talking to you?"

Kurogane takes another sip of his tea.

Fai's blue eyes narrow, and he leans on the arm of the couch where Kurogane's head rests. "Please talk to me. I don't like being ignored. It's lonely…" he murmurs, voice barely audible. Kurogane leans his head farther back, and suddenly he finds Fai's lips on his, top lip on bottom. Kurogane jerks up, sputtering, and Fai laughs.

Well. Maybe ignoring Fai isn't quite the best option either.


	3. Biting

**The Biting Kiss**  
The biting kiss is a more aggressive form of the French kiss. Like the French kiss, it's open-mouthed and incorporates tongue, but as you pull back, your teeth lightly grab onto your sweetie's tongue for just a second. Try it once and see how your partner responds. Some people love it, but others think it's painful or weird.

* * *

Fai has changed since becoming a vampire, and they both hate it.

Kurogane first notices the other man's eyes becoming the same gold as his hair, then come the fangs. Even the vampire's personality is drastically altered, or perhaps more accurately, he gives up on keeping up a fake mask and replaces the barriers he himself placed with reinforced steel, swearing not to make the same mistake he made before.

None of these changes particularly surprise Kurogane; he knew from the moment they met how much of a liar Fai was, and he understands that most of Fai's anger comes from fear and a painful yearning for death.

But one change he doesn't expect is Fai's new aggression. He supposes it's due to the new blood coursing through Fai's veins, blood that makes Fai amiable and quiet, caring only for the princess, and yet so fierce at night.

But Fai knows it's bitterness streaming through his veins that makes him act this way. It's hatred at the sight of Kurogane's crimson blood running down his wrists as the taller man insists on Fai feeding that causes the vampire to bite harder than he would normally, to relish the feeling of his teeth sinking slowly into Kurogane's flesh. The blood tastes metallic and Fai hates that he needs it now, that is forced for all eternity to rely on the man who did this to him. If only Kurogane had let him die when he was damn well supposed to.

Kurogane hates seeing Fai beneath him, eyes mere slits and lips sucking the blood from his veins. At times, he tries pulling Fai up to his level, putting them face to face. He draws the vampire into a kiss, hoping to quell the newly found temper with calmness. But a sharp bite as Kurogane slips in his tongue, holding it for a second, and the sight of the loathing in Fai's eyes is enough to make him push away. The vampire licks his lips, blood dripping from his chin, and Kurogane tastes the metal in his own mouth. Fai turns on his heel and slams the door shut as he leaves.

They both hate it, because they want to return to how it used to be.


	4. Single-Lip

**Single-Lip Kiss**  
To give someone a single-lip kiss, take one of their lips between yours and gently suck or tug on it. It's an awfully romantic kiss, and if you do it right, you'll send tingles up and down your sweetie's spine.

* * *

Goodbyes are painful. They hurt no matter if they are a sudden, harsh break or a slow drift apart. In Kurogane and Fai's case, goodbye was a mere inevitability from the moment they met. But when that day finally comes, neither of them want to accept it.

"It's time, huh?" Fai says softly. He smiles, but his eyes are burning with unshed tears. "This is goodbye, Kuro-tan." His voice breaks on the last word as he realizes it's the last time he'll get to say that name.

Kurogane's brows knit together, and he pulls Fai into an embrace for the last time. One last kiss, slow and filled with all of the words left unspoken, lasts both an eternity and a mere second. Kurogane gently tugs on the mage's lower lip as they pull away, letting the pain remind the blond man how it feels to be alive.

"I'll miss you," they say at the same time, and a look of pain passes over Kurogane's stoic face.

The sting causes Fai to step farther away. "It… doesn't have to be forever," he murmurs, turning his back to Kurogane as he closes his eyes, tears spilling over. "We can see each other again. Someday. Just not for awhile." He forces his lead-heavy feet to start carrying him away from the other man.

"But for now… goodbye."


	5. French

**French Kiss**

Probably the most famous kiss there is, the French kiss is an open-mouthed kiss where one person's tongue touches the other person's tongue. Also called a "tongue kiss," the French kiss easy enough to execute, but it can take years to master.

* * *

Their first kiss is not one of love. It is not one of gentleness and kindness, but rather of needy breathlessness.

It is after a long day of searching for the feather for the young princess, when they return together to their current home, both exhausted. Fai strips his shirt from his body, revealing his flesh littered with black and blue bruises. Turning on the water for a shower, he sighs and gingerly presses a particularly painful wound on his abdomen. Suddenly he gasps upon noticing Kurogane standing behind him, reflected in the mirror. "Don't sneak up on me like that," the mage chides, but Kurogane says nothing. The taller man approaches slowly, his red eyes holding Fai's suspicious gaze as the blond backs into the sink. "Wh-what?"

Kurogane takes Fai's face in his hands and leans down to kiss him. Fai's eyes widen then close, and he brings his arms up to wrap around Kurogane's shoulders as a shudder travels down his spine. His mouth opens in a quiet moan, and Kurogane slips in his tongue, letting it do the talking for him. Fai pulls away just long enough to take a shuddering breath, and then Kurogane is kissing his jaw, his chest, his stomach…

And then Fai shoves him away, breathing heavily with a look of fear in his wide eyes. "S-sorry…" he mumbles, staring at his feet, and he starts to push past Kurogane toward the door but is caught by the ninja.

"It's fine," Kurogane says gruffly. A sigh escapes his lips, and he leans his head against Fai's shoulder. "You could have died today, you know," he mutters, tracing the still darkening bruises with his finger. "Don't worry me like that."

Fai smiles and lifts Kurogane's head, brushing his finger along his cheek. "I'm sorry," he says, and their second kiss is one of love.


	6. Lip Gloss

**Lip Gloss Kiss**  
This is a fun, flirty kiss for girlfriends to give their boyfriends. Put on a healthy amount of lip gloss or ChapStick, then rub your lips on your partners' lips until theirs are coated, too. For extra fun, surprise your partner with a sweet, fruity lip gloss flavor.

* * *

"Kuro-tan seems to have grown tired of me lately," Fai sighs, lounging on the leather in Yuuko's office. "He doesn't give me kisses when I enter the room anymore. I have to practically tie him down."

"That's dreadful," Yuuko says with a small frown, "although I'm not quite sure it was _him_ kissing _you_ every time you entered the room. Still, we simply must do something about this…" Spinning in her chair, she surveys the grounds of the school. It is autumn, and the hearts of the girls walking around outside are as quick to fall as the leaves. The girls all have their hair hanging in perfect ringlets or straight layers, and they apply their lip gloss with a close precision. Yuuko snaps and turns back to face Fai with a cat-like smile. "I've got it!"

* * *

Kurogane rubs his eyes as the bell rings, signalling the end of the day and finally freeing the students from their prison. He gathers up the balls the children were playing with in his arms and heads off to the P.E. office. Throwing them onto the floor, he sits in the chair and reclines back until he hits something. He sits back up and slowly assesses the sudden blond teacher in front of him. "You look… different, somehow," he comments after a pause.

"Oh really?" Fai asks with a sly smile. "Do you like it?"

Kurogane frowns and tilts his head. "If I could tell what was different, then…"

"Would you like to know?"

Fai places one hand on the back of the chair and the other on Kurogane's chest, pushing him back as he sets his knee on the seat between the other man's thighs. He leans down, and Kurogane just has enough time to think, _his lips…_, before said lips are upon his. Fai doesn't taste like himself, but instead he tastes of cherry and strawberry, and his smooth lips are sticky with gloss. The odd flavor coats Kurogane's mouth, and he pushes Fai away, trying in vain to wipe the gloss off with his hands.

When he looks up, he sees Fai has moved to face the wall and is kicking it dejectedly. The blond turns to face Kurogane with frustration in his eyes. "Still not good enough?" he asks, irritation coloring his voice, and Kurogane blinks.

"What do you mean 'not good enough'?" Then a flood of understanding fills Kurogane's head. "Are you… mad that I've not been paying attention to you as much lately?" Fai nods sheepishly, and the gym teacher throws up his hands. "I have an evaluation coming up soon, dumbass! It's been distracting me; that's all." He stands and kisses Fai's forehead, taking care to avoid the gloss covered lips. "Don't try to use something like lip gloss to _seduce_ me. Of all the things… if I had wanted a girlfriend I wouldn't be dating you. Idiot."

Fai smiles and kisses Kurogane's lips again, ignoring the muffled sounds of distaste coming from him. "Then make sure you ace your evaluation," he says softly. "Otherwise I might just have to try lip gloss again."


	7. Cheek

Just a note: I won't be uploading anymore chapters of this fic until after Halloween. I'll be spending my time writing a Kurofai Halloween fic until then. So this story is on a very brief hiatus.

* * *

**Cheek Kiss**  
The cheek kiss is exactly what it sounds like - a closed-mouth kiss against someone's cheek. Cheek kisses can be used as friendly greetings, flirty thank-you's or cute, unexpected ways to say good-bye to your boyfriend or girlfriend.

* * *

_It's cold_, Fai notes as he picks his way down the street. The sun is disappearing over the horizon as he walks, and the first small stars of night are beginning to peak out in the darkening sky. _It looks like it might snow..._ His breath escapes in tendrils of smoke in the frigid air, and he tries to huddle deeper inside his jacket to no avail. Not realizing it would turn off so cold, he had left his winter coat at the school.

Rounding the street corner, he notices a figure standing in the alleyway with his back leaning against the wall. He picks up his pace and feels a jolt of fear as the dark figure stands and begins walking after him. His footsteps quicken and then turn into a run as the mysterious man chases after. Seeing the lights of the main street again, Fai breaks into a sprint then ducks under the balcony of the closed cafe, pressing himself against the door and making himself as small as possible. He holds his breath as his predator's footsteps slow down then stop completely. Then they pick up again and slowly approach his hiding place, and he squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself.

"Fai."

With a shout, Fai launches himself at the man, fists curled, then stops as his hand is caught by a very familiar palm. "Kurogane."

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot? Why did you run away from me?" Kurogane asks, one eyebrow raised.

In his arms Fai notices a white bundle, and he cocks his head. "Is that my coat?" he asks after a brief, strenuous pause.

"Obviously," Kurogane replies, shoving the bundle at him. "Your brother saw me and said you forgot it in your classroom. He had other errands to run so he asked me to give it to you. It's cold tonight. You'll need it."

"Aw, Kuro-sensei is so sweet. He followed me aaaaaaall the way here just to deliver my coat." Fai grabbed the edges of Kurogane's coat and tucked himself inside of it, preferring the warmth of the other man rather than his own coat. Tugging on the fur lining the hood of Kurogane's black coat, Fai stands on his toes and kisses Kurogane's cheek, flushed in the chilly air, as snow begins to fall. "Thank you," he says fondly.


	8. Eskimo

I'm sorry for the long hiatus on these. I was overwhelmed by exam stress and the like. I'll finish this series for real this time.

* * *

**Eskimo Kiss**  
In an Eskimo kiss, two people rub their noses back and forth against each other. It's based on real kisses that people in Eskimo cultures give their friends. Just like with lip kisses, Eskimo kisses are best executed with your eyes closed.

* * *

It's a calm night in Nihon when Kurogane finally thinks about his parents' deaths on his journey with the princess. Such thoughts he tends to avoid; he sees no use in dwelling on the past. Those that are dead are simply dead. They're gone. There's no point in focusing on things you can't change. He has lived his whole life this way and doesn't intend to change anytime soon. But at times, the memories trickle in through cracks in the wall. He lets them come, as he recognizes there is no point in fighting.

He sits silently, a small cup of sake in his left hand while his right rests on the coarse tiles of the roof of Tomoyo's home. The slight breeze blows his hair and feels warm on the nape of his neck. He's dressed in thin clothes, but the temperature is still a bit uncomfortable. His head is turned toward the sky and face illuminated by the light of the moon, and his eyes are closed.

"What are you doing, Kuro-tan?" Fai asks quietly, appearing behind him. The mage takes a seat next to Kurogane. Even someone like Fai can recognize when to keep silent, and they sit in companionable silence for many minutes. Kurogane sets the bottle of sake between them, and Fai drinks steadily. "Are you alright?" he ventures to ask at last, alcohol encouraging him.

Kurogane opens his eyes and looks at Fai, and the light of the moon makes his red eyes too bright. "I'm fine," he responds gruffly, turning to gaze at the sky again.

Fai moves the bottle, scoots a bit closer, and sets his hand gently on Kurogane's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" he prods.

"My parents." He doesn't say any more.

Fai makes a small sound of concern and turns Kurogane to face him, and the ninja obliges with a raised brow. Fai places his forehead against the other man's, and both close their eyes. "I thought you didn't think of the past," Fai breathes.

"I don't," Kurogane scoffs. "Not really, in any case. But they were my family," he adds softly.

"I know. But you aren't alone, you know. You have Princess Tomoyo, and Syaoran, and Princess Sakura, and Mokona, and more."

Kurogane laughs in spite of himself. "I should be telling you that, stupid mage. You're the one that always mopes about being lonely," he taunts. Fai grins and rubs his nose against Kurogane's, and the other man does the same for a few seconds before finally pushing him off with a smirk. "Cut it out. Come on. Let's go inside before you get drunk and fall off the roof." He takes Fai's hand in his to guide him down. _This is my family now._


	9. Breath

A/N: Horitsuba Gakuen-verse again.

.

.

.

* * *

**Breath Kiss**  
The breath kiss is a fun, silly kiss that's almost more of a game than a kiss. To do it, open your mouth, inhale deeply and lock lips with your sweetie (like you're performing CPR). Slowly exhale into their mouth while they're inhaling, "passing" the breath to them. Without moving, slowly inhale while your partner exhales. Keep passing the breath back and forth until one of you runs out of breath or you both erupt in giggles.

* * *

"It's a game."

"What sort of weird game is that?"

It's hot, and miserably so. Neither man was able to motivate himself to wear much clothing. The clouds hang low in the sky and trap the heat; the air waves above the concrete. The voices of children laughing in the streets mix with the sound of cicadas and drift through the open window. Fans stir the hot air and do little to get rid of the persistent sweat dripping down the nape of Kurogane's neck. Fai had pestered him to leave this traditional house for the summer and go to the air-conditioned ones the twins lived in. Kurogane had adamantly refused, saying he got his fill of them during school. Fai wasn't about to let his lover stay alone the entire summer vacation, so he had made himself right at home.

"It's a game," he repeats simply. He climbs onto the bed from his spot by the fan, and he takes the book Kurogane is reading, setting it lightly beside him. He climbs onto Kurogane's thighs, his hands over the other man's shoulders. "Of the fun variety. Or should I say, the skill variety. You like proving yourself, right?" Taking Kurogane's silence as confirmation, he continues. "If I win, you'll come stay with Yuui and me until school starts up again. If you win, I'll get out of your hair, during the day at least."

Kurogane is not swayed so easily. "Tell me what the game is first," he says with a tilt of his head.

"It's simple. We exchange breaths, and the first person to give in and kiss the other is the loser."

Kurogane snorts. "Okay. I don't see how that could be hard at all."

Fai leans forward, his mouth dangerously close to the other man's, and breathes out slowly. Kurogane inhales, tasting mint on the blonde's breath. _He knew I was going to say yes, huh, _he thinks as his turn to blow out arrives.

In the end, Fai wins, and Kurogane gives into the kiss that aches on his lips with a sigh.


	10. Vampire

**Vampire Kiss**  
The vampire kiss is a deep kiss on someone's neck that can involve sucking or light biting on the skin. Since some people find it painful rather than sexy, and since the sucking might leave a hickey, always ask permission before you give someone a vampire kiss.

* * *

Kurogane is not pleased. This surprises no one, as he rarely is in a particularly happy mood. It's difficult to breathe with his armor covering his mouth and neck, but it's better than having to deal with the kids asking where the mark on his throat came from.

_Damn mage has an oral fixation._

_I'm gonna wring his neck._

Calling the mark a bug bite can't really suffice in this situation, not when said bug bite has two small pricks and a large, red, painless bruise covering the tanned skin. No insect leaves a mark like that, unless the insect has two legs, blond hair, and a pair of vampire fangs.

Fai finds Kurogane as the ninja is sulking in the hallway wearing full armor as if he's going into battle. The children know better than to question it, and Fai knows he is the cause of it.

* * *

_It's not a rough night, per say. But it isn't gentle either. Neither man is hesitant about where he leaves nail scratches and bruises, the heat and pleasure worth any amount of pain caused._

_Fai is careful to keep his fangs tucked safely behind his lips while his mouth is on the more sensitive body parts, but as he sucks on the skin of Kurogane's collarbone as the other man's hands play over his pale skin, tongue swiveling, he forgets himself in the moment and bites._

_The response is automatic. Kurogane sits up quickly and Fai jerks away, eyes wide. "S-sorry," he mumbles over the sweet blood on his tongue. Kurogane isn't always concerned about him biting; at times, he even welcomes it. But this world is a warm one, far too warm for armor or even a scarf. As Fai gazes at the mark he left, blood running in twin trails down Kurogane's chest, he cringes, knowing full well such a mark couldn't be hidden by anything else._

* * *

"I did apologize you know," Fai comments, staring down at Kurogane. The black haired man simply shoots him a glare, and Fai kneels before him with a sigh. He tugs the armor off of Kurogane's face and shakes his head. "You don't have to be so moody, Kuro-puu." He pulls a bandage from his pocket and sticks it over the hickey and bite on Kurogane's neck. "There, all better. Just say you fell." He rises and returns the way he came, and Kurogane watches him go.

_Well. Maybe I won't wring his neck._

_He still has an oral fixation though._


	11. Air

A/N: Horitsuba Gakuen-verse again.

.

.

.

* * *

**Air Kiss**  
The air kiss is a sophisticated gesture you can use as a greeting to your friends and relatives. To give one, rest your cheek against their cheek and make a kissing sound with your lips.

* * *

Yuui is quite fond of his brother. He is also quite fond of anyone his brother likes. As long as said person doesn't ever hurt his brother, that is.

He returns from a vacation in Europe just in time for the new term to start. Fai is, naturally, incredibly happy to see his brother home. Fai covers his twin in kisses the moment they touch, and once they have hugged, neither is particularly keen to let go.

Yuui notices a man standing in the distance. "Kurogane?" he calls, and the other teacher slowly approaches.

"Hello, Yuui," Kurogane greets. "You've taken my leech from me, not that I particularly mind." He motions to Fai, who is standing with his arms wrapped protectively around his brother.

Yuui chuckles. "I have, haven't I?" He extends his arms toward Kurogane, and the gym teacher reluctantly comes forward. Yuui leans in and kisses the air by Kurogane's cheeks, and the other man rolls his eyes at the kissing sound. "A habit I picked up while in Europe," he explains at Kurogane's questioning stare. "Fai, it's time to let go," he chides gently, hugging his brother once more then prying the other man's arms from around him. "I need to talk with Kurogane about this year's schedule, so could you head inside and tell Yuuko we'll be a few minutes late to the meeting."

Fai looks between the two and nods. "Don't be too late, or Yuuko will be angry," he sings as he walks away.

Yuui turns back to Kurogane. "So. You and Fai. I have to admit, I never thought you'd give in," he says, voice somber. When Kurogane says nothing, he continues. "He's loved you for a long time. If you hurt him, I'll never forgive you. My brother is a bit immature, but he will always be loyal. He won't play games with you, so don't you _dare_ play games with him."

Kurogane huffs and stares down at Yuui. "I'm not afraid of you, Yuui. I don't want to be on your bad side, but you don't scare me. If I had say one of you scares me… I would say it's Fai. He's the one with the potential to hurt me. And why are you laughing, you asshole!"

"I'm sorry," Yuui says with a grin. "I'm just happy to see you're serious about him. I only want what's best for Fai, and it seems that's you. So stay with him, and make sure he keeps smiling."

Yuui smiles to himself as he walks away, leaving Kurogane glaring behind him.

It appears he can continue to be fond of Kurogane after all.


	12. Neck

**Neck Kiss**  
After French kissing for a while, some people mix it up by trailing their mouth down and "Frenching" the other person's neck. To execute a neck kiss perfectly, go light on the saliva, focus on the motion of your lips, never stay in once place for very long and never suck hard enough to leave a hickey.

* * *

The night has never been Fai's friend. Night is when the demons come out. They enter his mind without warning in a sudden flurry of dark wings, breaking down his walls and leaving him defenseless. He used to curl into a ball when this happened, hands pulled up to his face and hot tears streaming over his cheeks as all of his regret poured into his heart. King Ashura, Yuui, his parents, his entire world… all gone.

As he grew used to it, he stopped crying. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say he forgot how to cry over such things all together. Instead, he pushed the feelings as deep as they would go and latched the door. Even when they escaped their prison, he merely sat in silence, eyes blank and mouth turned down in a slight frown. Chii tried to comfort him at these times, but to no avail. When the demons were within his mind again, Fai was unable to feel any touch.

Now, things are even more different. The nights seem to be brighter with Kurogane in his life. With more light, his demons have a more difficult time making their escape.

Kurogane holds Fai in the darkness with his strong arms wrapped around the mage's thin waist. His hand brushes through Fai's hair, and Fai almost seems to purr at the touch with a shiver. On night's such as these, they don't talk. They have no need to. Fai nuzzles against the crook of Kurogane's tanned neck, and he kisses him along his neck and shoulders, tongue going in circles against the skin. His hands rest against Kurogane's chest, and he traces the jagged scars crisscrossing. Kurogane has many scars, and Fai loves each and every one of them because they belong to the man bearing them. Kurogane's head rests on Fai's as they fall asleep. A final kiss is their unspoken goodnight.

He is with Kurogane; he can no longer be said to be alone.


	13. Butterfly

**Butterfly Kiss**  
To give someone a butterfly kiss, get close to them so the tips of your eyelashes are touching theirs. Then blink very fast so your eyelashes flutter together like butterfly wings. It's a fun, cute thing to do while you're catching your breath from more traditional kisses. You can also give someone a solo butterfly kiss by fluttering your eyelids against their cheek.

* * *

"Kurogane," Fai rasps. His voice is coarse and his throat is scratchy, and he is barely able to speak above a whisper.

Kurogane appears in an instant. "What is it?" he asks in a seemingly casual voice, but his eyes have dark circles beneath them.

"Water," Fai responds with a cough. Sweat runs down his flushed face, but he shivers and wraps himself deeper inside the blankets.

Kurogane exits and returns a moment later with a glass full of ice water. "Sit up," he orders, and Fai struggles to obey the command. Kurogane kneels next to the bed and wraps an arm around Fai, helping him to sit. He places the glass against the mage's lips, and Fai drinks greedily before another series of coughs rack his body. Kurogane frowns, lowers the glass, and lays Fai back down. The blond breathes roughly, his body moving with uneven breaths.

"What…?" Fai asks as Kurogane leans toward his face. He feels the other man's lashes brush against his cheek, and he turns automatically toward the touch. "You're going to get sick yourself if you insist on staying so close to me…"

Kurogane doesn't move but continues blinking rapidly. "It's a type of kiss," he explains with a bit of embarrassment giving his cheeks color. "Princess Tomoyo did this when we were younger and I was sick. She said it would help me get better faster." He straightens up and looks away. "Not that I put much stock in a superstition like that," he says quickly.

Fai closes his eyes as he continues his struggle to breathe normally. "Idiot. Don't blame me when you get sick too." He grins. "I'll give you real kisses when I get better, and I can't do that if you're sick next."


	14. Wet

**Wet Kiss**  
Wet kisses are any open-mouthed kisses, with or without tongue. A little bit of wetness during a kiss can be sexy, but try not to overdo it: too much saliva is sloppy. Alternate between wet kisses and closed-mouth kisses and single-lip kisses, and be sure to swallow occasionally so you don't accidentally drool all over your partner.

* * *

Meals are a bit of a difficult chore when Kurogane and Fai are together. Many of their arguments are brought about by the question of what to have for dinner. They can't eat anything too oriental. They can't have anything with too much sugar.

Kurogane's hatred of sweets isn't enough to stop Fai. The mage is convinced everyone likes sweet food somewhere in his or her heart, to which Kurogane responds that it isn't his heart that hates it but his taste buds.

Fai continues to try to bring Kurogane coffee and tea spiked with the deadly stuff, amused by Kurogane's angry reaction to finding the sugar in his drinks. Brownies and cookies the ninja avoids altogether, and no one could ever possibly persuade him to drink hot chocolate.

After months of trying to no avail, Fai decides to take an entirely different tactic.

He sets a sugar cube on his tongue and kisses Kurogane. It melts nearly instantly, but as Fai opens his mouth to the kiss it's still enough time for him to push the sugar into Kurogane's mouth.

It's wet and it's sweet, Kurogane realizes. A bit of saliva drips down his chin, and he grimaces. _Fai usually tastes sweet, but not this sweet_. He pushes the mage away, and Fai stands back with his arms crossed and a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Why, Kuro-tan, I thought you didn't like sweets! You sure did take that sugar in greedily~"


	15. Secret Message

**Secret Message Kiss**  
In the middle of a French kiss, spell out a secret message with the tip of your tongue against their tongue. It might feel a little funny to the other person, but at least you'll be getting your message across.

* * *

Kurogane and Fai have never managed to get past their difficulty with names. More specifically, Fai continues to call Kurogane by every nickname imaginable.

At times, Kurogane thinks he's gotten used to it. But lo and behold, Fai says his name improperly another time, and he's back to getting angry beyond reason about it.

"Kuro-tan?" Fai calls. He wanders over to the window and peers outside. It's dark and still. Kurogane must be somewhere inside. "Kuro-puu, where are you?" He drags out the words as he walks through the house. "Kuro-myuu? Kuro-wanko?" He counts off the nicknames on his fingers as he enters the doorway of their shared room. "Kuro-wanwan? Kuromicchi? Kuro—"

He breaks off as Kurogane appears in front of him. The other man pushes Fai onto the bed, rough enough to jar him but gentle enough to avoid pain. As Kurogane leans over him, Fai smirks. "What is it, Kuro—" He has no time to finish whatever nickname was about to come from his lips as Kurogane's mouth covers his own.

Kurogane is forceful. His hand presses Fai's chest into the bed, and he can feel the mage's heartbeat beneath his palm. His tongue twists inside of Fai's mouth. His narrowed eyes meet Fai's, the mage's eyes half-closed with desire. "It's Kurogane," he growls breathily.

Fai's nose wrinkles as he feels Kurogane's tongue. _Spelling… something? -R-O-G-A-… Kurogane…_ He has to break away as he starts to laugh. "Fine," he chuckles. His face flushed, he looks up at the bigger man. "Kuro_gane_."

Fai's voice has a mocking quality even when saying his real name, Kurogane realizes with chagrin. But as Fai pulls him deeper into the kiss, his hands wrapped around Kurogane's neck, the man doesn't think he particularly minds.


	16. Jawline

A/N: **WARNING: CONTAINS SELF HARM. **While I don't personally subscribe to the headcanon that Fai is a cutter, I still wanted to write about it once in this series. I've seen that headcanon floating around a bit, so... Writing this also gives me a chance to vent I suppose, since today was a rather rough day. I'm, well... not exactly a stranger to self-harm myself. If you feel as though I'm being a bit extreme in trying to let you know that this contains self-harm, I'm not. Reading something like this is often triggering. I don't want to be responsible for someone hurting him/herself.

**IF READING SELF HARM IS TRIGGERING TO YOU, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Jawline Kiss**  
To plant a jawline kiss on someone, give them a firm kiss on the bottom of their jaw, right where their face meets their neck. If they respond well to it, make a path of jawline kisses up to their ear and give them an earlobe kiss.

* * *

Blood wells up through cuts, some deep and some shallow. The knife is braced against Fai's skin and he gulps, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. Then he presses hard on the blade. It sinks into his skin as he drags it along the tender flesh of his forearm. When he pulls the knife away, his skin falls open a bit, and it takes a moment for his blood to start filling up the cut. The sight of the crimson falling in droplets down his arm makes him feel both sick and high at once. He realizes at once that he's breathing hard, and he forces himself to calm down. He slowly sets the knife back on his wrist and makes a quick succession of slices. He flinches away from the pain despite his longing for it.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Fai gasps. His eyes widen and his veins run cold at the sound of Kurogane's shocked voice. His shock is nothing compared to Fai's mortification at being caught. The next few seconds seem to have stopped entirely as the men stare at one another, each frozen. "I… This is… I got hurt earlier and they're still bleeding and I was about to bandage them," Fai finishes lamely. His voice trembles, and he bows his head as his face burns.

"Shut up." Kurogane grabs Fai's collar roughly. "What the hell are you doing?" he repeats angrily. Fai refuses to answer or even look at Kurogane, so the ninja sets him down as gently as he can. He kneels onto one knee and picks up Fai's arm, or tries to, at least. The blond rips his arm away quickly in fear. Kurogane's eyes flash, and he grabs Fai's arm again, this time keeping it pinned. "You… why would you do this to yourself?" He runs his fingertips over the crisscrossing cuts. Some have stopped bleeding; some are scars; some continue to bleed profusely. "Do you want to die!?" Kurogane asks incredulously.

Fai twists away and holds his arms against his chest, his head leaning against the cold wall. "I…" he whispers. "If I don't do this, then…" Fai's voice falters, and he has to take a moment to regain his composure. "I have to. If I don't hurt myself, I can't live…" He whimpers as Kurogane's nails dig into his skin, forcing Fai to turn. Fai stares at the anger written across Kurogane's face, terrified Kurogane will either call him a freak and hate him or worse, tell him how sorry he feels for him.

Fai is unsurprised when Kurogane stands silently and leaves him alone. The relief he feels is intermingled with regret, and part of him wishes Kurogane had done something. He picks up the knife by his feet and stares at it with loathing.

Kurogane is only gone for around twenty seconds. Fai pushes himself against the wall, wanting to get away but too scared to flee.

"Oi. What are you doing? Come here." Kurogane takes hold of Fai's arm roughly and sets down the bundle of bandages he had fetched. He grabs a rag and wipes the blood from Fai's arms, and Fai has to bite his lip to keep from crying, not from pain but from how incredibly gentle the other man is being.

Once Fai's arms are clean and wrapped, Kurogane tugs Fai carefully to his feet. He holds the mage arms length away and studies his face for a brief moment. Then he places his hands on Fai's cheeks and pulls him into a kiss, first on the mouth then a series of smaller pecks along his jaw up to his ear. "Don't do something like that again," Kurogane murmurs, and Fai's scars and new wounds seem to almost _ache_.

"I'm sorry," Fai whispers, voice cracking, and he breaks into a sob. He sinks down to the ground once more, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry." His thin body quakes, and Kurogane quickly sits. The ninja takes Fai in his arms and holds him as tightly as possible as if he can stop all of Fai's pain with his strength alone. Fai's head rests against Kurogane's shoulder, and his tears soak the other man's shirt.

Kurogane simply holds him and rocks gently until Fai's sobs quiet. "Idiot…" Kurogane breathes. "I love you. Don't hurt yourself like that. Please." He feels Fai nod, and he strokes the mage's hair.

It's early in the morning when the pair finally falls asleep, Fai's head in the crook of Kurogane's neck and Kurogane's head resting against Fai's. They hold each other so tightly, even in their sleep, that nothing seems to be able to pull them apart. Kurogane's fingers are still tangled in Fai's hair, and the knife lies forgotten on the floor.


	17. Hickey

**Hickey**  
A hickey technically isn't a kiss; it's a red mark (a bruise, really) left on the skin after someone sucks hard enough on it. Hickeys hurt a little to get, but some people think the sucking feels good, especially on the side of the neck. It can be embarrassing to walk around with a hickey, so before you start sucking, get permission first.

* * *

Fai's pale skin bruises easily, and many times this has proved a problem for Kurogane. He is not used to being so gentle, and how he _craves_ to go rougher and harder. However much he enjoys the sound of Fai's moans of pleasure, the sigh of Fai's spread thighs and prone body make him wish he could simply give in to passion without hurting the smaller man.

But he hates to see Fai hurt.

He's seen it before, after all. He remembers with far too much clarity how the mage's limp, nearly lifeless body felt in his arms. His eye gouged out and blood running like tears from the empty socket, the only sign Fai was still alive was his ragged breathing. It was no better when Fai finally moved again though. His muscles contracted in spasms as new blood shot through his veins, and his eyes are wide and wild in pain.

Kurogane would rather die than see such a scene again.

On the nights when Fai is feeling especially frisky, he practically begs to be taken roughly, and Kurogane finds it impossible to resist marking him up just a bit. He contents both himself and Fai with kisses and nips on easily covered skin. He sucks at the blonde's chest, his abs, his thighs, knowing full well hickeys will remain the next morning as proof of the past night's activities.

Fai doesn't really mind; Kurogane is the only one who frets over the mage's bruises. For Fai, if it's Kurogane, he can bruise Fai all he wants.


	18. Lizard

A/N: Horitsuba Gakuen-verse again. Also, sorry this one is late. It stormed pretty badly here last night and killed my Internet.

* * *

**Lizard Kiss**  
The lizard kiss involves flicking your tongue in and out of your partner's mouth in tight, quick strokes (picture the way a lizard moves its tongue). This is a silly kiss you can try just for fun, but it generally should be avoided because it feels kind of creepy to get.

* * *

Kurogane has determined that the magazine _Cosmopolitan_ is written by the devil himself.

Fai is convinced the sex tips will add a bit of "spark" to their love life.

When Fai pulls out a fork while in bed, Kurogane is both incredibly concerned and slightly terrified. When Fai scrapes the fork roughly over Kurogane's skin, the gym teacher falls out of bed, worried Fai has somehow developed a taste for human flesh.

"I read it in _Cosmo._ It was inspired by _50 Shades of Grey_," Fai explains.

Kurogane purchases the erotic novel the next day and throws it out the window before nightfall.

A few weeks later, Kurogane is greeted by Fai's face at crotch level the moment he walks in the front door. Fai ends up with a bloody nose as Kurogane runs into him. "I read in _Cosmo_ that 34% of guys say they wish their partner would surprise them with oral as they walk in the door," Fai says through a bloody tissue.

"I'm part of the 66% that says hell no," Kurogane replies.

A month passes before _Cosmopolitan _gives Fai more bad advice.

They are kissing, and Kurogane closes his eyes as Fai's tongue slips inside his mouth. Then, quickly, it's gone. And back in, and out, and in, and out, and Kurogane opens his eyes and shoves Fai away. "…don't tell me," Kurogane groans, and Fai nods shyly.

"_Cosmo_ said guys like it when their partner slips her tongue in and out of their mouth rapidly."

"You're a guy too," Kurogane says angrily. "Quit reading magazines for girls. Would _you _like a freaky kiss like that?" The blond shrugs, so Kurogane leans forward and kisses him, tongue moving in and out quickly.

Fai decides he'll stop reading _Cosmopolitan._


	19. Earlobe

**Earlobe Kiss**  
A great kiss to to perform while you're taking a break from lip kisses, the earlobe kiss involves taking someone's earlobe lightly between your lips and tugging gently downward. For a more intense earlobe kiss, add a little bit of tongue, or use a gentle sucking motion on their earlobe.

* * *

Fai takes a bit of pride in his ability to find Kurogane's sweet spots. His forearms, the small of his back, but above all, his ears, are hypersensitive to Fai's tongue and teeth. The mage has only grown more talented at it since becoming a vampire, and however much Kurogane hates to admit it, Fai's fangs feel _good_ pressed against his skin.

Fai takes more pleasure in making Kurogane feel good than he does in his own. He nips at the ninja's earlobe, tugging slightly, and whispers sweet nothings in his ears. The effect is always immediate; Kurogane blushes in spite of his stoicism and shivers. He's unable to stay silent and still when Fai's teeth bite his ears gently and the mage's nails trail over his back.

Fai smirks as Kurogane flips him onto his back, pinning him into the bed or the couch or the floor by his shoulders. "What is it, Kuro-puu?" he taunts, and Kurogane silences him with a quick, rough kiss.

It doesn't matter to Fai if Kurogane tries to get him to stop. After all, the only reason why the larger man does so is because he's frustrated at his own inability to find Fai's sweet spots. Fai continues, baring his fangs and letting them trail over Kurogane's forearms, barely touching the tanned skin. Moving up his body quickly, Fai's tongue eventually reaches Kurogane's earlobes, and he can feel the ninja tremble beneath him in pleasure.

Maybe, Fai thinks, he takes more than just a bit of pride in this ability.


	20. Love (final)

A/N: **LAST CHAPTER.** I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was great fun. Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews. Since I tend to write late at night when I'm exhausted, getting such nice reviews made it a lot easier to force myself to write. So thank you. :)

.

.

.

* * *

**The Love Kiss**  
Finally, the love kiss is any kiss that you give while thinking tender, loving thoughts about your partner. You might not realize it, but your kissing style can be influenced by whatever's on your mind. Smooching with love on your mind will make your kisses extra soft and sweet. Whether it's on your partner's mouth, neck, ear or forehead, the love kiss is the most romantic kiss you can give.

* * *

Kurogane and Fai have shared many, many kisses during their time together. Hundreds, thousands, or even _tens of_ _thousands_ according to Fai. Kurogane is a bit more conservative. He estimates the number to be maybe a hundred.

The number is, really, closer to Fai's count.

The kisses are frequent, even if Kurogane doesn't admit it. A shy kiss after nightly activities, a lazy kiss in the morning, a heated and passionate kiss in the evening… All are tied together with only one thing.

Love.

Kurogane won't admit it either, not for awhile. He's uncomfortable with saying those three precious words. _I love you_. But Fai is less shy and pronounces his affection every chance he gets. Kurogane prefers to express his love in physical ways.

Honestly, he's the one who is most responsible for the high count of kisses.

It took them awhile to figure out how to kiss each other properly. Their first kiss, hot with Fai's close encounter with death, was clumsy: noses hit, and teeth clacked together. No matter how they enjoyed it, it was awkward. Finding the correct angle to put their noses was nearly impossible, and their lips seemed to move at different rates.

It didn't take too long though. Both, though inexperienced, were quick learners. These days they both feel most at ease when tangled in each other's arms, lips pressed together gently.

The habits they have now were developed early on. Fai is slow to wake each morning, and Kurogane is not. The ninja is a light sleeper, always keeping one eye open. He watches in the morning as Fai sleeps, silent and thoughtful. If Fai has a pleasant dream, Kurogane smiles softly; if it is a nightmare, he reaches down and kisses Fai's eyes to wake him up. The mage is never happy to wake up, even in such a pleasant way, but Kurogane doesn't mind when Fai glares at him with eyes full of sleep.

Kurogane is happy when they are together, largely because Fai is happy, even though his face rarely shows it openly.

There was a time when they weren't so happy together.

Kurogane still dreams sometimes about Fai's eaten eye and empty socket. He has nightmares about Fai dying instead of becoming a vampire. Sometimes the dreams seem to freeze and move in panels. Oftentimes, they freeze on Fai's face that first morning, his voice on constant loop repeating "Good morning, Kurogane." The kisses that happened after that day were sad and hurt and angry. Both men were bitter, and their only kisses tasted of blood.

Kurogane is much happier when Fai's lips taste of sugar instead of iron, even though neither is particularly pleasant.

Fai is happy simply to have the taste of Kurogane at all.

He can taste the love on Kurogane's lips. The other man's hand often tangles in his hair, and Kurogane's breath on his lips and tongue is truly heaven. Fai sighs into the kisses, eyes closed and heart filled to the brim with unspoken emotion that he tries to communicate silently with the motions of his mouth alone.

Both find that often, kisses are far better at showing love than words are.


End file.
